


Their Reason

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes routine can be stressful. Most of the time, in fact. But both Haru and Sousuke knew why they went through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Set many years post-ES, with established Haru/Sousuke.

Sousuke was mercifully good at telling when Haru was exhausted. They'd been together for a long while now, but it was more than just that. It wasn't only because they'd spent so much time trying to figure out how to read each other, through trial and, at times, considerable error. It was also that in some ways they were just so damn similar. When Haru came home, tired and just wanting to rest, he could be sure that Sousuke would pick up on that and respect it.

He didn't ask too many questions, something else that Haru was glad of. But that was partly because they both knew the answers already – work hours were long and they weren't as young as they once were. But they had each other, which definitely counted for more than just something.

So when Haru slumped down on one of the armchairs, Sousuke gave him a good ten minutes before going over. Although 'slumped' was probably the wrong word to describe Haru in this state. What he actually did was curl up tightly into a ball, as if willing all of the stress from the day out of his being. He stared across at a point in the wall and didn't look away until Sousuke joined him. Then he gave a long sigh and uncurled himself.

“That bad, huh?” Sousuke said.

Haru just nodded and took the cup of tea that Sousuke had brought in for him. It was always good to carry a peace offering when dealing with Haru after work.

“What was it this time? Difficult customers, late stock arrival or incompetent staff?” Sousuke asked. He rested himself on the arm of the chair, not putting his full weight onto it, but just enough so that he could be closer to Haru.

“Sous chefs,” Haru muttered, “We've had to take on a bunch of new starters for the summer and I just can't be bothered with them. Half of them are students who have never had a job before and none of them understand what it means to work.”

Sousuke chuckled; “Don't be too hard on them. Everyone has to start somewhere.”

“Starting would be an improvement,” said Haru.

“Why don't you just let some of the others deal with them? You might own the place, but it's not as if you're the only one who works there,” Sousuke reasoned.

“I'm hoping that if they have to put up with learning from me then at least some of them will quit.”

“You're cruel.”

“Yes.”

With that, Haru reached up to put his arms around Sousuke and lightly pull him onto the chair. Sousuke allowed himself to be tugged down, wrapping one arm around Haru as he settled onto his lap. There was another sigh from Haru, but this one was content.

“Have you ever thought about quitting? If you're so determined to scare off your staff,” Sousuke checked. It was a genuine question wrapped up in a joke.

“Sometimes I do. More than five times a day during the summer season,” Haru replied.

“What's stopping you then?” said Sousuke.

There was a pause as Haru mulled over the answer. Then he learned up to kiss Sousuke on the forehead. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to. They both knew that the reason they put up with work was for each other. Because it was worth enduring a little hardship if it meant they could afford a more comfortable life together.

They sat quietly for a few minutes more, before Haru spoke up again.

“How was your day then?” he said.

“Not as bad as yours,” answered Sousuke, “There isn't much going on at the moment, so Mikoshiba just has Rin and me patrolling the streets. We mostly just kept ourselves out of trouble, if you can believe that. Oh and, by the way, Rin's coming over later. He might bring Kisumi and Makoto with him too, if they're free.”

Part of him had expected Haru to give him a look, but he'd made the right choice in waiting a while for the work stress to subdue before bringing that up. The tea had helped as well.

“Sure,” Haru said.

“Just sure?” Sousuke checked.

“You're cooking though. I've done enough of that all day without having to make five different meals because no one can agree on what they want,” Haru insisted.

After another pause, Sousuke concluded, “We'll order take out.”

Haru smirked. He gave Sousuke another kiss. After that the two of them pulled themselves up off the chair to get ready for their friends coming over. Not that there was much to be done – just pushing the chairs and sofa closer to the TV and a quick skim to make sure there was something half decent on. Another plus to working long hours was that it meant they could justify a Netflix subscription and that had certainly benefited their evenings in with company. Which was many of them, given that Rin, Makoto and Kisumi all spent more time here than in their own homes, it seemed.

But for just now it was only the two of them. An hour together before they were both swept up in life again. And that was what they both lived for.


End file.
